wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's My Water Wiki:Rules of the Wiki
On the Where's My Water? Wiki, every user is expected to follow the rules and guidelines. All of them are listed here. ''' Consequences *For the first offense, you will be warned. *For the second offense, you will be warned again. *For the third offense, you will be banned for 3 days. *For the fourth offense, you will be banned for one week. *For the fifth offense, you will be banned for one month. *Finally, you will be banned from the wiki permanently. If an admin catches you doing something bad, they have full right to give consequences to the offender. Any user can report violation of the rules to one of our admins. If necessary, admins may skip warnings and jump to a ban immediately if they believe it is required. Rules of the Wiki These are the rules of the wiki; they apply to every user on the wiki and must be followed. Behavior *Please treat other users with respect. Do not insult or harass other users anywhere on the wiki, which includes general statements about groups of people. *Absolutely no swearing is allowed, whether it be in comments, pages, talk page posts, or edit summaries. If you want to swear, then please censor it like this example: "H***". You may only reveal the first letter of the swear; do not reveal the others. Also, using symbols like @ for A to censor is not permitted. This is a wiki for a game where one of the target demographics is children; because of that, kids may visit this wiki, so we want to keep it PG-friendly. *If you are blocked on this wiki, do NOT follow an admin to another wiki to complain. This may result in a block on said wiki and a longer block on this wiki. This also applies vice versa, where if you are blocked on another wiki, do not follow the user here to complain. However, if you have been blocked here, you can appeal it on your talk page, unless you have been blocked from editing your talk page; if so, you can appeal it on an admin's wall on Community Central. *Please do not try to obscure things on your talk page by removing them, especially if they are warnings. The only exception to this rule is vandalism. *Please, don't beg a staff member to give you a position on this wiki. You will only be given admin rights if you have done great work and any admin is pleased with your behavior. Editing *Vandalism is '''NOT tolerated here. This means you should not add gibberish, nonsense not related to the page's subject matter, blanking pages or sections, etc. *Please don't add categories that are irrelevant to the page. An example is adding a page about a level to the "Characters" category. *Don't fluff edit. Fluff edits are very small edits that don't change the appearance of the page in any way. This includes removing things like blank lines or changing minor code. *Do not add fake information to any page, unless it is true and accompanied by a source. *Any user can rename pages, but please don't rename them to gibberish or nonsensical things; an example being renaming Swampy to "oregaehreohtin". *Try and reference other similar pages to see what categories a page should go in. For example, an Allie level in Where's My Water? should have the following categories: Levels, Allie's Levels, (Chapter name). Images and Videos *If you upload images, please make sure to use them. *Please do not upload images that include swearing. *Don't upload images to the wiki from Tumblr, as they have their own copyright policies. Taking a photo from Tumblr without permission is a violation of copyright. *Please don't upload duplicates, or images that are already on the wiki. *Don't upload low-quality or small images. *You can add captions to galleries, however, make sure that they describe the picture. Don't put spam as captions, or captions unrelated to the picture. *Please keep galleries neat and do not add images that don't relate to the subject of the gallery, an example being putting an image of say, Allie in a gallery for Swampy. This includes fan images. *'PLEASE' name images- naming an image 14-6-2011A5638 is what leads to duplicates. By naming images, people can find images they need quickly and efficiently. Commenting *Please, do not spam when commenting. This includes things like advertisements, gibberish, repeated letters or messages, and so on. *When commenting, don't incite drama; it's not needed on this wiki. Spoilers * If you are to add any information about upcoming things related to the game, please include a citation. Information without citations will be removed. Blogs *Please don't use blogs to create your own fanons. You must post any Where's My Water-related fanon as a page, under the "Fanon:" namespace. *Do NOT necropost on any blog, which means commenting on a blog where the last comment was more than 30 days ago, unless it's important information related to the blog subject; however, it would probably be safer to start a new blog instead. *If one of your blogs is deleted, don't recreate it. The blog was most likely deleted for a reason. *Don't use blogs to spam or advertise random things unrelated to Where's My Water? or Fandom. Sockpuppeting *Please do not sockpuppet here, whatever the reason may be. Sockpuppeting is using a second account to get around a block. Even if it is not for that reason, users still may not use multiple accounts. *If one sockpuppets, the sockpuppet will be blocked infinitely, and the person that sockpuppeted will be blocked for a week, or if they currently are blocked, have their block extended by a week. If the person continues to sockpuppet, they will be blocked for even longer times, eventually leading up to an infinite block. Key Exchanging * Currently, it is not allowed to ask for keys for Where's My Water? 2 anywhere on the wiki; this includes in comments on pages or on people's message walls. Fanon *All fanon pages should be in the "Fanon:" namespace. This separates them from pages about actual Where's My Water? content. When making the name of the page, this can be done by typing "Fanon:" without the quotation marks, and then the title of your page. *All fanon content must adhere to all other wiki policies, including swearing. *Fanon MUST be related to the Where's My Water? series in some way. Fanon unrelated to Where's My Water? will be deleted. *Fanon pages should only be managed by their creator. They should not be edited by other users without permission from the creator, unless it was a minor correction or a fix to correct the page's policy violations. *Fanon content should be substantial; more than stub-length (300 bytes), to warrant its own page. To see if your page is long enough after creating it, go here and use the text-finding tool in your browser (usually opened by pressing Ctrl+F on your keyboard) to look for your fanon page. If it's over 300 bytes, good! If not, then you may want to add more to your fanon page. *Non-substantial fanon content, poorly-written content, or content that has not been edited by the author for at least 6 months may be deleted after some time. *Users blocked indefinitely or for at least one year will have their fanon content deleted from the wiki. If the user returns from their block, he/she can request to have the fanon restored. *Fanon should be properly categorized. All '''fanon should have a category named "Fanon created by username", with "username" being your Fandom username; an example being "Fanon created by Swampyboy123". It should also be in the appropriate fan categories; do '''NOT add a fanon page to a category for canon content, or in other words, a category without the word "Fanon" in it. **ALL fanon relating to the existing Where's My Water? game should go in "Where's My Water? fanon". **ALL fanon relating to the existing Where's My Water? 2 game should go in "Where's My Water? 2 fanon". **ALL fanon relating to the existing Where's My Perry? game should go in "Where's My Perry? fanon". **ALL fanon relating to the existing Where's My Mickey? game should go in "Where's My Mickey? fanon". **ALL fanon relating to the existing Where's My Water? featuring XYY game should go in "Where's My Water? featuring XYY fanon". **ALL fanon relating to the existing Where's My Valentine?, Where's My Holiday?, or Where's My Summer? games should go in "Where's My Valentine? fanon", "Where's My Holiday? fanon", or "Where's My Summer? fanon", depending on what game the fanon is for. In addition: *If it is a fan level, put it in the "Fanon levels" category. *If it is a fan character, put it in "Fanon characters". *If it is a fan game, put it in "Fanon games". *If it is a fan item, put it in "Fanon items". *Do not create your own categories for organizing fanon. Please, only use the ones that are listed above. Category:Community Category:Site administration